


What Are We Fighting For

by malfunkshon



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/pseuds/malfunkshon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Isaac, Taylor and Zac are forced to share a room - and one King Size bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 4,177
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of this is true. This is a work of fiction. FICTION. The characters in this story have nothing to do with their real life counterparts. Okay? Good.

 

“Well, this sucks” Zac said, slamming the hotel door shut.

“We’re not exactly thrilled, either, you know.” Isaac snapped back.

The prospect of having to share a king size bed with his brothers was certainly not filling Isaac with joy - he’d been looking forward to a hot shower and a movie from the hotel’s pay-per-view adult section. Nothing too hardcore, just the standard hotel channel’s fare of good, old heterosexual intercourse between surgery enhanced Barbie dolls and tanned male models with chiselled abs. The _movie_ had become Isaac’s bedtime ritual whenever he had to spend a night in a hotel without his wife - being a touring musician could be a really lonely business but Isaac was a faithful husband, and this was as far as he was prepared to go in terms of _sex, drugs & rock’n’roll_.

Now that Isaac was forced to share one room - one _bed_ , in fact, with his two brothers, not only the prospect of his movie night had evaporated, but also any shred of privacy. _I guess there’s always the shower_ , Isaac thought as he peeked his head through the bathroom door.

“Wow, it really is a bit cozy in here…” Taylor said, squeezing past Zac with his luggage. “I was half-hoping that there’d be at least a fold-out couch.”

“There’s a floor. It has carpet.” Zac said. “There might be a spare quilt in the wardrobe.”

“Gross. I’m not sleeping on the floor.” Taylor said as he put his suitcase down on the foldable rack.

“I’m not saying you. Isaac could, though.” Zac said.

Isaac shook his head disparagingly at his younger brother.

“Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time?” For some reason, Zac always managed to push his buttons.

“Not all the time, only when I’m stuck having to share a room with you.” Zac snapped back.

“Come on you two, don’t start already. There’s nothing we can do about this is so let’s not jump at each other’s throat.” Taylor said in a conciliatory tone.

“I’m not the one who started it.”

Isaac hated how Taylor referred to ‘you two’ when it was always Zac’s who’d started the argument. Isaac was a victim - a victim of his younger brother’s relentless digs and snide remarks. Sometimes Isaac couldn’t help wondering if Zac actually hated him. When did it all start? They used to be so close when they were kids. Isaac took his role of big brother very seriously, and unlike other kids of his age, he never resented having to take his younger siblings with him everywhere he went. In return, Zac had become his walking shadow. When they became famous and the crowds grew bigger and louder, it was Isaac’s scrunched up shirt that Zac held on to when he had to wade through a sea of screaming fans. When they were in the studio, it was Isaac who Zac looked up to for approval after finishing the recording of a drum part.

What had gone wrong? How did his younger brother’s adoration turn into contempt? Now, Isaac thought bitterly, Zac automatically dismissed anything he said. It had become so obvious that even fans noticed it and insensitively pointed it out on the forum and on social media. Like when they’d decided to stream a recording of their EP writing sessions: on one of the episodes, Zac had been particularly obnoxious towards Isaac, shooting down every single idea and suggestion his brother was trying to put forward. Astonished fans had tweeted their comments during the streaming, ranging from “What’s the matter with Isaac?”, to “Zac, why are you being so rude to your brother?” down to the rather unflattering “I think Isaac should grow some balls and tell Zac to STFU”. Similar comments had appeared the next day on the forum, and ever since, Isaac had hated that particular song and had refused to play it at the MOE concert and any shows that followed.

These days, Zac only sought Taylor’s approval. In recent years, Isaac’s younger brothers had become inseparable, so much so that fans had started writing fan fictions in which the two were a couple. These stories were called ‘Zaylor” - a combination of his brothers’ names. It was something that horrified and annoyed Isaac in equal measure: why was there no such ‘ship’ for him?

 

“Are you just going to stand there and look miserable? We’re going to get some food. But if you want to stay in, we can bring you a doggie bag.” Zac’s voice shook Isaac from his reverie.

“He’ll be alright once he’s got a few drinks inside him.” Taylor said, patting Isaac on the back before pausing in front of the wall-mounted mirror. He brushed his hair with his fingers, turning his head to his ‘best’ side with a slight pout. 

“Okay, ready?” Taylor said as he finally detached himself from the mirror.

“Sure you don’t want to stay in and order a pizza, Ike? A pizza and a _movie,_ get some time to yourself…” Zac said, looking at him pointedly.

 _Fuck_. Isaac thought. _He knows. He totally knows. Had Rebecca said anything?_ Isaac wondered. Rebecca went through their hotel charges with a fine tooth comb, as hotels often made mistakes and tried to charge them for phone calls they didn’t make and champagne they didn’t order (they were more beer and whisky types of guys). But she’d never questioned his movie charges, which were usually listed under generic names like ‘Premium TV’ or ‘in-room entertainment’. No, the little scoundrel had probably figured it out himself. It wouldn’t take a genius to work out that when a room was occupied by a single male guest, ‘in room entertainment’ would usually translate to the adult channel.

“Whatever that means, Zac. I need a drink” Isaac said, as nonchalantly as he could. “Or maybe two.”

———

“Not safe,” Isaac shook his head as he peered through the bar’s glass frontage. He’d instantly spotted some very familiar faces.

“Welcome to Fucksville, Tennessee!” Zac snarled.

It was a scenario they all knew only too well - a Sunday night stranded in some strange town with nothing open other than one, sad, family restaurant and a single dive bar already overrun by fans ready to eat Isaac and his brothers alive.

“Are you sure they’re definitely fansons? Are they wearing merch?” Taylor said.

“Grandma’s Curtains is there. They’re fansons, alright.” Isaac said. It was the secret nickname they’d given to a well-known fan whose wardrobe seemed to entirely consist of vintage-style dresses in chintzy patterns, sometimes worn over frilly petticoats straight out of a 1950’s movie. If the band ever decided to have a MOEY for Most Over The Top fan, Grandma’s Curtains would be guaranteed to win it.

“For fuck’s sake.” Taylor’s voice had now lost any residue of hope.

“We went past a 7-11 and a Liquormart on the way here. I’m going to get myself some snacks. Maybe you can get yourselves some beers? At least if you both pass out drunk I’ll be able to pick the channel.” Zac said, giving Isaac another pointed look.

Isaac chose to ignore his brother’s dig.

“Good idea, Zac.”

It was going to be a long, boring night, and he needed liquor to get through it.

 

— — —

 

“Awesome. Ab-so-lu-tely fucking awesome.” was Zac’s reaction to Isaac’s bad news.

The room’s TV didn’t work and when Isaac had called reception, a very sleepy-sounding clerk said that the maintenance guy had gone home and there was nothing he could do until the next morning.

“ _And_ I think I left my book in my bunk.” Isaac suddenly remembered. The tour bus was now parked somewhere at the back of the hotel, and Isaac doubted that Sven, their driver, would have appreciated having to get out of bed to retrieve Isaac’s copy of [“ _Guitar Makers: The Endurance of Artisanal Values in North America”_](http://www.amazon.com/dp/022609538X/ref=cm_sw_su_dp) _._

“There’s always the Gideon Bible.” Zac said, opening the nightstand drawer. “Yup, thought so.” he said, shutting it again.

“I thought that was more your thing, altar boy.” Isaac snapped. Everybody knew that Zac was the religious brother. That was a title that Isaac had no interest in competing for.

“Fuck off.”

“Will you two just stop it?” Taylor said, raising his voice. “We still have a laptop and the hotel’s free Wi-Fi. We’ll find something to watch. Or read. Just stop fighting.”

“Whatever, just hand me that bourbon.” Isaac said, motioning at Taylor with his fingers in a kind of ‘gimme’ gesture.

“I’ll have some of that too.” Zac said.

“You?” Isaac and Taylor said at exactly the same time.

“Why not? I’m going to have to share a bed with the two of you. I need all the help I can get.”

 

—— ——

 

It soon became clear that the hotel’s free Wi-Fi was nowhere near adequate to stream anything longer than a 3-minute YouTube clip. And it was also clear that Zac wasn’t taking it very well.

“It’s buffering inferno. Absolutely useless.” he said, picking up the laptop with one hand and unceremoniously dropping it on Isaac’s lap. They were all in bed now, and unsurprisingly, Isaac had landed with the uncomfortable spot in the middle.

“Maybe you can find something really boring to read us aloud. Fans always go on about how they like the sound of your voice. _I could listen to him read out the phone directory!”_ Zac put on a shrill female voice. _“Isaac please read the Declaration of Independence to me again! Oh Isaac, baby!”_

“Pfffft!” Taylor swallowed a laugh.

“Not you too, Tay…”

“Sorry, it’s just that… it’s true. We could have you read a lawnmower’s instructions manual and they’d still lap it up like the audiobook of _“50 Shades”_.

“I’ll bear that in mind if we find ourselves in sudden need of cash.” Isaac said, still stubbornly clicking ‘refresh’ on the Netflix tab. “Fuck it, I give up.” he said eventually, leaning back against the headboard.

“I know what we can do. Give it to me!” Taylor said, and without waiting for Isaac’s reply, he snatched the laptop off his brother.

Isaac peered at the screen, watching Taylor as he tapped something into the keyboard. _Uh-oh_.

The hotel Wi-Fi was creaking at the seams but the URL bar left no doubt as to what was about to appear on the screen: _CONFESSIN’ ‘BOUT HANSON_.

“You’re not seriously checking _Confessions_ …”

“Why not? Let’s see what they’re saying about us. We have nothing to do anyway.”

“It’s scary. People say all the things they won’t say openly on the forums.” Isaac said.

“Can you blame them, though? They can’t say shit or the threads get deleted.”

“Yeah well…Leigh takes her job a little too seriously sometimes.” Zac said.

“Ok ok guys - how about this one. _I think Taylor is the hottest man on earth_.” Taylor read out.

“Boring!” Isaac and Zac both said.

Isaac threw his brother a curious look: they agreed on something?

“All right…how about this one…” Taylor continued. “ _Hanson is only interested in money and in private the guys laugh at their fans_. Ummm.” Taylor said, pursing his lips. He tilted his head from side to side as if pondering the issue. “That’s a bit harsh. I mean, we’re a business. Of course we need to make a profit. And some fans _are_ ridiculous.”

“Yeah but that makes us sound like total assholes.” Isaac said. He knew he could be moody but he’d never thought of himself as an asshole.

“You still haven’t learned, have you, Ike? After all these years - it’s never enough for some fans. Never. They’ll always want more and if they don’t get it…” Zac made a vague gesture in the direction of the laptop. “…we’re the assholes.”

“And you still haven’t learned to grin and bear it, Zac. Just take those damn pictures - it’s not like we’re in that situation every day. But no, you always have to make a point, _‘we’re having pictures on Friday’_ , _‘you’ve already had one last year’_. Take the fucking picture, for fuck’s sake! They don’t bitch and moan about me, do they? I wonder why.” Isaac said. He didn’t exactly enjoy the endless photo requests either, but he’d learned to put up with it as part of the job.Most of the time he just kept his sunglasses on and grinned automatically, while fan after fan swapped places to stand next to him. Liquor tended to help a great deal, too.

“Well you should start saying no, and maybe they’d get the message, instead of undermining me when I try to enforce the rules.” Zac insisted.

“What rules? What are you talking about?”

“Woah! Check this out.” Taylor said, passing the laptop back to Isaac.

Isaac squinted at the screen. The text was written in a very small font, tightly packed to fit over a photo of the three of them together. “What does it say?” Zac asked.

“Read it out, Ike.” Taylor said before taking a big gulp from his drink.

“ _I sometimes wonder if there isn’t a grain of truth in those fan fictions that have the guys sleeping with each other. I know it sounds far fetched but sometimes they really act like they’re gay lovers. Especially Zac and Taylor. But also Zac and Ike sometimes. Zac seems to be really jealous of Ike. And I think Taylor could easily sleep with both them.”_

“Why am I always seen as the slut of the three?” Taylor said, scrunching up his face.

“People really see what they want to see.” Isaac said.

“They’re fucking idiots. I’m not jealous of Ike. That’s just ridiculous.”

“Yeah, it is. That would imply that you actually don’t hate my guts.” Isaac couldn’t resist saying.

“He doesn’t hate your guts.” Taylor said.

“Sure. If you say so.” Isaac shrugged. “Anyway, most fan fictions are between the two of you. I’m the odd one out even in the land of make-believe. Tay, can you pass me the bourbon?”

“Spare us the victim speak…” Zac said.

“I’m sure that’s not true. I’ve heard that there are stories that cover all possible combinations.” Taylor said.

“There’s always an exception.” Isaac said, pouring a generous amount of whiskey into his glass. “But the most popular ‘ship’ is Zaylor. Don’t ask me how I know that.”

“I’m curious now. Give me that.” Taylor said, snatching the laptop from Isaac again. He tapped something into the keyboard again. “Archive of Our Own. It’s a fan fiction site. Let’s just search the ‘Hanson’ tag.”

Isaac peered at the screen as a long list of results appeared.

“Wow, there are tons of them.” his eyes widened.

“Let’s see… _Taylor Hanson/Zac Hanson_ … _Taylor Hanson/Alex Greenwald…_ ”

“Jesus, they’re still going on about you and Alex?” Zac said.

“We obviously made a cute couple. _Isaac Hanson/Nikki Hanson…Isaac Hanson/Natalie Hanson -_ Jesus, they write about _you_ fucking _my_ wife?”

“Nothing to do with me!” Isaac cringed. He felt zero attraction towards Natalie. As for Zac’s wife, sadly his past relationship with Kate was well-documented, but it had been so long ago that they’d got over any awkwardness by now.

“And how come it’s always Taylor and me who have to be gay?” Zac said.

“ _Zac Hanson/Carrick_ _Moore Gerety._ ” Taylor continued.

“That’s not so bad, I guess. If I _had to_ be gay, he’d be my first choice.” Zac’s lips twisted into a grin.

“ _Jackpot_.” Taylor said dramatically. “This story has a tag for all three combinations.”

“Oh God.” Isaac groaned.

“Gross.” Zac added, dryly.

“ _‘Behind the Scenes: What happens backstage stays backstage”._ Wow, that sounds …promising.” Taylor said.

“I really don’t think I want to hear more.” Isaac said.

“Oh come on, it’ll be funny!” Taylor said, pouring himself another drink. “There, drink some more.” he said handing the bottle to Isaac.

“If you insist…” Isaac said, refilling his glass before Zac snatched the bottle from his hand. Isaac looked at his younger brother questioningly. “Wow, someone’s chosen to walk on the wild side tonight…”

“Shut up, Ike.”

“Shush, you two. I’m going to read this aloud.” Taylor said. “ _Taylor slammed the door behind them. “Finally we’re alone” he said._ ”

“Fat chance of that. As if Rebecca would give us even a minute to ourselves.” Zac said.

“True. Zero points for plausibility.” Isaac said, once again surprised that he and Zac were agreeing on something.

“I’ll skip to the dirty bits.” Taylor said. “Ummm, let’s see…oh, here it goes. _Zac moaned loudly as he felt Isaac’s c—_ Oh God, I don’t think I can read this, after all.” Taylor looked up from the screen, his cheeks suddenly purple. 

“Chicken. I’ll read.” Isaac said. He downed his drink in one gulp and took the laptop from Taylor.

“Okay.” He cleared his throat.

 _“Zac moaned loudly as he felt Isaac’s cock push all the way inside him. He had done it before with Taylor, of course, but Isaac was big, very big._ ” Well.” Isaac said. “This is actually very realistic.”

“I’m nowhere near drunk enough for this.” Zac said in a thin voice.

“ _Be quiet!” Isaac said. “I have an idea.” Taylor said as he positioned himself in front of his younger brother. “Open your mouth, Zaccy” he said, holding his throbbing cock in front of Zac’s swollen lips. Zac didn’t have to be asked twice, and soon he was sucking Taylor’s cock eagerly as his older brother thrusted into him.”_

“Jesus.” Zac said, his voice containing a mix of horror and …something else that Isaac had never heard before.

“Wow.” Taylor croaked.

Isaac turned to look at his brothers in turn. The words in front of him had stopped making sense. Nothing made sense other than the plain, simple realisation that he had developed a hard-on.

“I…don’t…erm….”

“Just read it Ike!” Zac snapped.

Isaac turned to look at his brother in disbelief: what had gotten into Zac? The brother he knew would have crossed himself and ran to the nearest church to confess his sins.

“Go on, we need to know how it ends…” Taylor said.

“How do you think it’s gonna end?” Isaac forced a short laugh.

“Just do it, dammit!” Taylor insisted.

With a sigh, Isaac resumed the reading. “ _I’m so close”, Isaac said as he thrusted into Zac’s pretty ass. “Me too.” Taylor said, as he fucked his little brother’s mouth. Zac moaned in obvious agreement.”_

The unmistakable sound of what fans described as ‘Taylor sex noises’ made Isaac stop reading again. Slowly, he turned his eyes away from the screen and turned his head to see that Taylor - head thrown back, eyes semi-closed, biting his lips, was unashamedly stroking himself under the quilt.

Unable to avert his gaze, Isaac sat frozen in place, unsure if what he was experiencing was horror or arousal, or a bit of both.

After a few seconds, Taylor’s eyes flew open.

“Come on, Ike, keep reading.” He shot Isaac a frustrated look.

“Tay…I don’t know if this is a good…ZAC!”

Isaac watched in disbelief as he saw his own hand being lifted from the keyboard, as if disembodied, until his mind registered that the thick chunky fingers wrapped around his wrist belonged to his younger brother. As if in slow motion, he watched his own hand being placed over his youngest brother’s bulging erection, Zac’s underwear already halfway down his thighs.

“Keep reading. You don’t need both hands to do that.” Zac said, curling Isaac’s fingers around his cock, before putting his own hand over his brother’s and starting to stroke himself.

“You do it now.” he said after a few seconds, letting go of Isaac’s hand.

“Z-Zac, are you out of your mind?” Isaac croaked in a strangled voice. He felt as if his hand didn’t belong to him anymore. Someone’s hand - it couldn’t possible be his own - was jerking off his younger brother. No, this was decidedly _not_ happening.

“I’m not doing anything, you are, so it’s not a sin.” Zac said, closing his eyes now. “Legal loophole.”

“Legal-”

“Stop talking and read, Ike!” Taylor said from he other side of the bed.

Isaac looked at the screen again, his eyes unable to focus on the words in front of him as his attention kept wondering back to his right hand and the burning hot sensation of his brother’s dick under his fingers. Despite his many talents, Isaac had never been good at multi-tasking.

He forced himself to read on.

_“Isaac tightened his grip around Zac’s cock. “You will wait until I tell you you can come” he said. He looked up at Taylor. “You too.” Taylor let out a strangled ‘yes’ while Zac, whose mouth was full of his brother’s cock, moaned. Isaac took those semi-inarticulate sounds as a yes and began thrusting harder and faster, sweat dripping down his back now…”_

“Oh God, Ike!” Zac moaned, and for a split second, Isaac didn’t know if that voice belonged to real-life Zac, or to the fictional character whose ass his own fictional counterpart was fucking.

“You’re so good, Ike…” real-life Zac carried on, his beautiful, thick lips parted in the shape on an ‘o’. It had been a long time since Zac had complimented Isaac about anything, and now he was enjoying his touch. Without thinking - before his own rational mind could prevail - Isaac ran his thumb over the head of his little brother’s cock until he felt an unmistakable silky wetness under his fingertip. He ran the palm of his hand over it, then ran his hand along his brother’s length, eliciting another loud moan from him.

With his hand now busy at work stroking his little brother’s rock-hard cock, Isaac ordered himself to keep on reading.

_“You go first, Tay!” Isaac ordered. Taylor didn’t have to be told twice, shooting his load in his little brother’s mouth under Isaac’s watchful eye. Once he was sure Zac had swallowed every last drop, Isaac gripped Zac’s hips and gave one, last deep thrust. “Come for me now Zac” he said, and -”_

A loud moan erupted from Zac’s lips.

“Ike…so close…-”

Isaac turned his face to Zac, whose eyes were fixed on him now. Isaac understood, and echoing what he’d just read out aloud, he said what he was pretty sure his brother wanted to hear.

“Come for me, Zac.”

As he felt the warm wetness spill on his hand, Isaac felt he had his brother back - his little brother who had once looked up to him, who used to depend on him. All of a sudden, Isaac saw the true love that his brother had tried to hide for so many years behind a mask of sarcasm.

With a mixture of love and disbelief, Isaac watched his brother shudder with pleasure until completely spent. Finally, spread out on the mattress like a rag doll, his cheeks flushed pink, Zac opened his eyes.

“Thank you.” he said.

Isaac opened his mouth but couldn’t make an intelligible sound.

“Ike?” A frown formed on Zac’s brow. “I’m sorry I’ve been an asshole to you. You know I love you, don’t you?”

“I know.” Isaac managed to say, unable to decode the surge of emotions that was racing through his body.

It was Taylor’s voice that brought him back to reality - if the current situation could be described as ‘reality’ in the first place.

“Hey lovebirds, I’m not not done here, yet. And you’re not either.” Taylor said, grabbing the laptop from Isaac’s lap and putting it on the floor. Then he lifted the covers, exposing the tent in Isaac’s underwear.

A hot flush rose up Isaac’s cheeks as he looked down to see the dark circular patch that had formed on his shorts. Before he was able to object, Taylor had pried Isaac’s underwear off his thighs and was straddling him.

“My turn now.” Taylor said in that soft, purr-like voice he used on stage when he wanted to drive the fans crazy. He inched closer to Isaac, until their dicks touched, then tightened his hand around them.

“Good thing all Hanson men have big hands, uh?” Taylor said as he began to stroke himself, and Isaac.

“Tay…I…I should finish the story, there are a few lines to go.” Isaac objected, even if he really, _really_ didn’t want Taylor to stop.

“You said it yourself earlier…how do you think it’s gonna end?” Taylor said softly, leaning his forehead against Isaac’s so that their lips almost touched.

Isaac closed his eyes. As his brother’s strokes brought him closer and closer to the edge, he finally allowed himself to let go. He’d worry about the consequences tomorrow; maybe they’d all blame the drink and never speak of this ever again. Or maybe, there’d be no consequences at all and the three of them would live happily ever after. Right now, however, only one thing mattered.

There was going to be a happy ending.


End file.
